


Tattoos and Piercings

by inuko678



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Markjin, Piercings, Semi-smut, Slice of Life, Tattoos, mentions of jackbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Literal randomness centered around Mark's and Jinyoung's tattoos and piercings.





	1. Too Mainstream

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing that's true about this story is Mark's tattoo, everything else is fictional. Mark has a Prince Albert piercing (google it) and Jinyoung has a navel piercing. 
> 
> Originally posted on my AFF account: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/713301

“Of all places Jinyoung, why did you get your belly button pierced?” Mark curiously asked as he watched Jinyoung pull his t-shirt down over the shiny silver bar protruding from his taut tummy. He tucked his arms behind his head and raised a knee under the eggplant sheet. Jinyoung shrugged, as he reached for the cable knit grey sweater on the bed next. 

 

“You don’t like it?” he asked back, he looked over at Mark with raised brows. It was Mark’s turn to shrug, “I never said that; I think it’s sexy, but I just don’t understand why you chose that to be your first piercing. Why not your ears?” he queried. He leaned forward and stacked a couple pillows against the headboard so he could sit up comfortably in Jinyoung's full-sized bed.

 

Jinyoung yanked the sweater over his head and skillfully tucked the t-shirt into his green jeans. “Getting my ears pierced would’ve been so mainstream,” he answered as he plopped down on the edge of the bed to slip his grey argyle socks on, "That's not me."

 

“Yah, I’ve got my ears pierced,” Mark pointed at his ears as he nudged the younger with his foot. Jinyoung laughed and turned around to crawl into the bed with his boyfriend, “Yea, but you’ve also got a less mainstream piercing,” he said as he settled into the elder’s side, “if anyone should understand what I mean it’s you.”

 

Mark wrapped an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “To be completely honest, Jinyoungie, when I got my intimate piercing I wasn’t thinking about if it was mainstream or not. I just got it because I wanted it,” he admitted to the younger. “Well, let me be the first to say how much I love your piercing,” Jinyoung offered through a cute crinkly eye-smile. He draped his arm over the elder's side and stared up at him dreamily,

 

Mark snorted, “What makes you think you’re the first?” He let his smug smile settle over his handsome face as Jinyoung glared at him. He climbed on top of Mark and playfully twisted a nipple, “Don’t be cruel Mark-hyung. Even if it’s a lie, say I’m the only person who has ever seen that piercing,” he demanded with warning finger pointed in the elder’s face. 

 

Mark grinned at the younger and let his hands palm his supple peach, “I’m not lying and you are the only person who has ever seen it,” he assured. His hands moved up to Jinyoung's elbows and he tugged him down until their chests touched. "I promise," he said before kissing the younger's full lips softly. Jinyoung pecked his lips again before he sat up, patted Mark’s head, and climbed out of the bed. 

 

“Good, now I have to leave for work. Lock my door if you leave,” he said before exiting the bedroom. Mark smiled and turned over to lie on his stomach, it was his only day off and he wasn’t going anywhere.


	2. Temporary Enhancement

Mark jolted awake when he felt something tickling his left calf. When had he even fallen asleep? He lifted onto his elbows and stretched to look over his shoulder to see what was scratching him. He pushed the hood of his pullover off his head so he could see clearly. 

 

There was Jinyoung all sprawled out on the living room floor beside him, kicking his legs up and down like a happy child. Colored pens were scattered next to him, and he was drawing swirls in Mark’s tattoo with a red one, his brows were knitted in concentration while he worked. “Park Jinyoung, what the hell are you doing?” the elder groaned out tiredly. 

 

Jinyoung adjusted the frilly blue decorative pillow elevating his chest and answered, “Filling in your faded tattoo.”

 

Mark attempted to wiggle his leg away, the tickling sensation making his skin crawl. “What are you? Four years old? Why are you coloring in my tattoo?” he asked grumpily as his body twitched again as he pulled his hood back over his messy hair. 

 

Jinyoung’s left hand gripped Mark’s ankle tightly to keep him in place. “I got bored waiting for you to wake up. This is your punishment for falling asleep,” he told his boyfriend. He dropped the red ink pen and grabbed a green one. He began to draw zigzags in the top of the gigantic cross covering the back of Mark’s leg. The elder groaned again in exasperation but said nothing further…he knew Jinyoung would just do what he wanted, no point in arguing.

 

“I’m temporarily improving your tattoo, you should be thanking me instead of whining like a big baby,” the younger scolded.

 

“How is scribbling in my tattoo improving it?” Mark asked, he tucked his head into the crook of his elbow and logged onto Instagram on his phone. He was fighting his knee-jerk reaction to kick his leg until the tickling stopped. Jinyoung drew teal polka dots into the grayish skin inside the borders of Mark’s religious tattoo. 

 

“It’s so faded that I can almost see your true skin color, it needs color until you go get it touched up,” Jinyoung replied. He cocked his head to the side and admired his work for a second.

 

Mark chuckled and said, “Jinyoung, my tattoo is barely ever visible, especially since it’s winter right now. This is unnecessary, I don’t need to get it touched up any time soon.” “Well I see it all the time and I think it looks bad. What’s the point of having a tattoo if you’re not going to keep up with its maintenance?” the younger nagged, his dark fringe tickling his eyelashes.

 

“I didn’t get the tattoo for you and I don’t need you dictating when I get it touched up, it’s not that serious,” Mark argued, he was always so snippy when he woke up. 

 

Jinyoung humphed and sat up on his knees, placing his hands on his hips. “Whatever Mark, it doesn’t matter, I’m done now anyway,” he said. He gathered his ink pens in his hand to put them back in their cute star-decorated pouch. Mark stood up and kissed the top of Jinyoung’s head; the younger stubbornly pushed his boyfriend away. Mark grinned at his pouting boyfriend and made his way into his bedroom where a full-length mirror hung on the back of the door.

 

He turned his back to the mirror and looked down at the intricate, yet childish, drawings Jinyoung had added to his tattoo. They were barely visible over the faded ink, but from what he could see, he had to admit that it was cute. 

 

“Yah Jinyoung-ah, come take a picture of your artwork,” Mark called to his boyfriend like a teacher would to a young student. He’d leave his tattoo temporarily enhanced for today, just so Jinyoung would know he appreciated the gesture.


	3. The Struggle

Jinyoung hissed in pain and shoved a hand under his fuzzy black sweater to rub his sore tummy. He pulled his dark oversized sunglasses down over his eyes to protect them from the warm sun while he stood outside the café. “Where are you Mark-hyung?” he asked himself in minor annoyance as he lifted his wrist to check his watch. 

 

He immediately cursed life again when his sweater caught one of the silver balls of his navel piercing. He saw Mark rushing across the street to meet him, “I’m so sorry I’m late Jinyoungie,” the elder said. Jinyoung shot his boyfriend a flat look but said nothing, choosing to rub his abused midsection again. 

 

Mark looked at the younger curiously, “Why are you rubbing your stomach? You’re not pregnant are you?” he asked reaching a hand out to touch the younger’s stomach over his sweater.

 

Jinyoung smack the elder’s hand away and sucked his teeth, “Such a tasteless joke, Mark-hyung,” his disappointed voice said, “I’m rubbing my stomach because my piercing keeps getting snagged in my sweater. It hurts. Normally I wear a t-shirt under my sweaters to avoid this problem.” 

 

“Why didn’t you wear one today?” Mark asked as he opened the door for the younger, placing a gentle hand on Jinyoung’s back guiding him inside the café. His attitude was less than sympathetic, Jinyoung noted. “I was in a hurry and I forgot,” he told his boyfriend through a pout, “I was late to work. I didn’t have enough time to even put on matching socks.”

 

They paused in the middle of the floor and Jinyoung hiked up his jeans to showcase his mix-matched socks: one was white with red hearts all over it and the other was blue and red vertical striped. They weren’t even the same length. Mark laughed and stooped down to get a closer look and take a quick picture, “The striped sock is mine actually,” he pointed out. 

 

Jinyoung pulled off his sunglasses so Mark could see him roll his eyes. Mark laughed some more and pointed to a table in the corner, “Let’s sit there jagiya,” he suggested.

 

Jinyoung sat down, his hands quickly dropping down to cup his tummy. Mark sat down across from his and shouldered out of his leather jacket, “So does your sweater pull on the rod?” he asked as unwrapped his red plaid scarf next. Jinyoung pouted and nodded, “One of the screws kept coming off as well,” he added. He gingerly pulled his arms free of his long gray wool coat. 

 

Mark couldn’t help but grin at his boyfriend’s misery, “You better not stretch too far or your sweater will rip the belly ring all the way out,” he joked as Jinyoung reached for the laminated menu tucked between the napkin dispenser and sugar and powdered creamer jars. Jinyoung glared at his cackling boyfriend and lightly kicked him under the table, “I’m glad you find my pain so funny,” he muttered. 

 

Mark only laughed harder, his boyfriend looked absolutely pitiful and it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. “Ah Mark-hyung stop laughing,” he whimpered, “Look my belly button is all swollen and red and you don't even care.” He leaned back in his seat and lifted the hem of his sweater just high enough to showcase his abused midsection. He was impossibly cute to Mark.

 

Mark began to play with the colorful packets of artificial sweeteners on the table. “Just take it out if it’s causing so much trouble,” he offered to the younger. 

 

Jinyoung quickly shook his head, “No, the last time I took it out the skin had already begun to heal and I had to shove the bar back through to re-pierce it. It did not feel good,” he informed his boyfriend. Mark shrugged and waved the waitress over, “I guess you’ll have to endure then,” he easily said. 

 

Jinyoung shook his head and went back to pouting, “I really hate you sometimes.” Mark tossed a handsome smile over at the younger, “I love you too,” he said making his boyfriend blush. The waitress bowed her greeting, a small flush covering her cheeks at having to serve two attractive customers. “What can I get for you?” she asked. 

 

Mark waited silently as Jinyoung ordered for them both. Jinyoung always took charge when they went out for food and Mark honestly loved it.

 

Jinyoung pointed at his boyfriend, “He’ll have chai tea latte,” he said and then placed a hand on his chest, “I’ll have a vanilla latte and we’ll share a slice of chocolate cake. Thank you.” She nodded and bowed, but before she could walk off, Mark’s hand shot out to stop her, “I know this sounds weird but could you also bring out a bag of ice?” he requested. 

 

She stared at him oddly and he quickly added, “He hurt himself and needs to ice his injury right away.” She nodded her understanding, “I’ll see what I can do,” she promised before scurrying off. Jinyoung couldn’t stop the smile from covering his face, “You do care,” he said feeling flattered. Mark smiled back at his boyfriend, “I’ll always care,” he replied with a small shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T HAVE A NAVEL PIERCING BUT A GOOD FRIEND OF MINES USED TO HAVE THAT SNAGGING PROBLEM THROUGHOUT THE WINTER AND THE ONE TIME SHE TOOK OUT HER BELLY RING IT DID ACTUALLY START TO CLOSE UP...SAME THING HAPPENED TO ME WHEN I HAD MY INDUSTRIAL CARTILAGE PIERCING!


	4. That Ring Isn't For Fingers

“Fuck Jinyoung, that ring isn’t for your finger,” Mark hissed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, “Why do you do this to me?” Jinyoung pressed his chest into Mark’s, his hand buried in the front of Mark’s jeans, “Because you love it,” he mumbled against his lips through a sloppy kiss. His finger was hooked through the semi-hoop protruding through the head of Mark's cock and he was tugging it ever-so-gently. 

 

Mark bucked forward against the younger, pushing himself off the counter. Mark’s hands found the back of Jinyoung’s neck and he yanked him into another kiss, “You’re going to mess around and rip it out,” he huffed against the younger’s lips.

 

Jinyoung grinned and bit his boyfriend’s bottom lip, “Control your hips and it won’t happen, if you keep bucking like that you’re going to make me rip it out,” he warned. 

 

Mark buried his faced in Jinyoung’s neck and nipped at his Adam’s apple, “You want me to react like that,” he countered, his fingers pressing into his boyfriend’s throat to pull him in closer. Jinyoung pulled his hand free and fisted them both in the elder’s hoodie. He leaned into Mark and bit back a moan, taking a second to enjoy the mouth roughly attacking his sensitive skin before pushing the elder back against the counter. Mark was distracting him from his current mission.

 

“All I want is for you to sit back and enjoy,” he told him through charming smile. 

 

At Mark's nod, he placed another soft kiss on his lips. Mark braced his hands on the counter and watched Jinyoung drop to his knees. 

 

“You’re going to do this here in my kitchen?” he asked incredulously. Jinyoung shrugged as he began to pull Mark’s black jeans and matching briefs down his hips, “I’d do this on the balcony facing a busy street,” he shamelessly countered. Mark tightly clenched his teeth at how sexy his boyfriend’s nonchalant confidence sounded. 

 

“OK, but what if Jackson comes home?” he asked as an afterthought. His roommate always randomly popped up. “Then he’ll have a front row seat,” Jinyoung easily answered with a shrug.

 

Before Mark could protest any further, he felt a soft hand curl around his shaft. “You’re so hard, Mark-hyung,” Jinyoung commented impishly as he began to stroke him, “Don’t act like you don’t want it.” 

 

Jinyoung leaned in closer and wrapped his lips around the tip of Mark’s dick, running his tongue over the slit. “Oh my god, Jinyoung,” Mark grunted out in pleasure. Jinyoung reached up and hooked his finger through the semi-ring again and tugged at it again, even going so far as to twist it a little. Mark fumbled to grip the counter tightly as the powerful sensation hit him full force.

 

Jinyoung’s other hand kept a steady stroking pace and the tip of his tongue continued to trace Mark’s slit as he began to pull at the ring with a little more force. It hadn’t even been 2 minutes and Mark was 30 seconds away from losing his mind. “Jinyoung I think I’m gonna come,” he warned breathily. Jinyoung’s hands and mouth abandoned their mission and pulled away and Mark’s eyes popped open. 

 

“What are you doing?” he asked frantically, the wonderful pressure that was building up in his abdomen was beginning to fizz out.

 

Jinyoung held his hands up and chuckled, “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already about to climax?” he asked incredulously. “So?” Mark mumbled, feeling a tad bit embarrassed that he was being called out. 

 

Jinyoung shook his head, “No, that’s not happening today, you’d better gather your wits because you need to hold on longer,” he ordered as he dropped his hands onto his knees. Mark gave the grinning younger a stale face before reaching out to grab the back of his neck. “Yah, finish what you started and stop messing with me,” he commanded while gently pulling his boyfriend back to him. Jinyoung’s cool hand circled around his erection again and he sighed happily.

 

“OK,” Jinyoung breathed out leaning in closer, “But don’t come too soon or I will stop again.”

 

Mark ignored the younger’s threat and held his breath in anticipation for what was to come. Jinyoung let his tongue run over the pierced area, it was starting to swell and turn red from agitation. Jinyoung felt the tiniest twinge of guilt in the back of his mind, but it easily disappeared when he heard Mark groan out, “Bite it.” Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile, he brought out Mark’s kinky nature and he loved it.

 

He licked his lips before gently catching the silver hoop between his teeth. “God,” that came from the very back of Mark’s throat. Jinyoung’s teeth grazed against the abused skin holding the jewelry in place. Jinyoung’s hand wrenched around Mark’s cock as he began to rotate the ring back and forth with his teeth. Mark felt like his head was going to explode, he could feel the smooth metal twisting and the stimulation was excruciating. 

 

He let his elbows drop back onto the edge of the counter to give his wobbling arms a break. He was about to lose it, but he didn’t want to tell Jinyoung because he knew the younger would stop again. He let out a shaky breath when he felt Jinyoung’s tongue dart out to glide over the burning skin holding his piercing, cooling it down. He mentally prayed that his dick didn’t hurt later after all of this abuse. 

 

Jinyoung let his hand drop down to the base so he could take half of Mark’s erection into his mouth, pushing the ring up into his skin with his tongue and suctioning. Mark hissed in pain as the small pointed ends of the ring poking him slightly. Jinyoung pulled back and stared up at him worriedly, “Are you OK?” he asked him. He went back to roughly jerking Mark. He looped his finger through the ring again, wiggling it around, and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the tip of Mark’s oozing cock.

 

Mark was finding it a tad bit hard to speak from the over stimulation so he mutely nodded and, before he knew it was happening, he was coming. 

 

Jinyoung gasped and looked up at his boyfriend as it seeped between his fingers and drizzled over the tops of his hands. Mark let his head fall back while he slowly caught his breath. Jinyoung sucked his teeth, “Ah really?” he asked in disbelief. He retracted his hands and stood to go to the sink. “You really couldn’t keep it together?” he asked as he quickly washed his hands, “You normally last longer.” He was actually disappointed. 

 

Mark stood there motionless, his legs felt like white noise. 

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me today,” he admitted with a shake of his head, “I think I’m still worried about Jackson coming home and seeing us.” Jinyoung nodded his understanding and grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist, “Well then come on,” he ordered pulling Mark with him. 

 

“Wait, wait, where are we going?” Mark asked attempting to free his arm. Jinyoung only pulled him harder, “Your room, that way you can concentrate on not coming instead of worrying about Jackson walking in on us,” he answered. Mark stumbled behind the younger, trying to pull his jeans up past his knees.

 

“Can I least pull my pants back up?” he whined out as fell onto his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL! PARTIAL SMUTS FOR THIS STORY SORRY Y'ALL!


	5. Sorry, Can't Talk Right Now

‘Mark-hyung, I just called you!’ Jinyoung had just text him. Mark picked his phone up off his chest and text his boyfriend back.

 

‘I know.’ 

 

He held his phone above his head and watched the cute icon pic he had set for Jinyoung popped up as the younger tried calling him again. He sighed and rested his head back against the arm of the couch, waiting for his phone to stop ringing. He was not up to speaking at all today.

 

*BEEP* 

 

‘Why won’t you answer my phone call?’ the message read. Mark grinned and imagined the adorable pout that was no doubt covering Park Jinyoung’s face right now. He hated being ignored.

 

‘I can’t,’ he responded. He shifted to his side so he was tucked into the back of the couch and curled his knees up a little.

 

‘Why? Are you busy?’ Jinyoung was in quick-response mode today, Mark guessed he was worried about him. 

 

‘No. I just can’t talk right now, Jinyoungie,’ he simply answered back. He was being vague on purpose to see what type of conclusions the younger would jump to…he did that a lot.

 

‘You’re not with another guy are you?’ 

 

Mark chuckled and shook his head, ‘Here we go,’ he thought. Jinyoung was the most insecure, secure person he’d ever known. The younger knew that he could never cheat on his, but he always felt compelled to ask.

 

‘You know I’m not,’ Mark text back, sending the stale-face emoji with it. ‘

 

Girl?’ 

 

Mark could practically hear the hesitation coming from that message. He sent back another 3 stale-face emojis, ‘No.’ “This guy,” he murmured out, but immediately groaned in pain. He'd never felt instant regret before right now.

 

‘Jackson?’ Jinyoung asked, but then sent, ‘Ah that sounds crazy, nevermind.’

 

‘I’m glad you realized that before I had to tell you,’ Mark text him as he turned over onto his back again. He chuckled again at his boyfriend’s next message, ‘Yes, Jaebum would kill you both.’ 

 

It was true, Jaebum was a very jealous and protective boyfriend when it came to Jackson.

 

*BEEP*

 

‘So are you ever going to tell me why you refuse to talk on the phone?’

 

*BEEP*

 

‘Do you find my voice annoying now?’

 

*BEEP*

 

‘Because I can stop calling you and text you forever.’

 

*BEEP*

 

‘And I can stop singing you to sleep.’

 

Mark sighed again and wrote back, ‘Jinyoung-ah, please stop sending me so many messages at once. I can’t talk because my tongue is sore.’ ‘God that sounds really weird,’ he thought with a shake of his head.

 

‘Um...OK, why?’ Jinyoung asked, he’d finally given up guessing and just wanted answers. 

 

Mark flopped over onto his stomach and answered, ‘I got a tongue web piercing yesterday.’

 

‘Hold please while I google what that is.’

 

Mark grinned and shook his head; he would’ve been fine explaining, but he knew Jinyoung liked to obtain information on his own. So he waited.

 

‘Pics please,’ Jinyoung requested after a few seconds.

 

Mark wasn’t sure if Jinyoung was asking for pics because he wanted proof or because he was intrigued. He went to his phone camera and switched to selfie mode. He held the camera at an angle above his head. He tilted his head back, opened his mouth wide, and lifted his tongue up to the roof of his mouth. 

 

The picture showcased the small bar poking through the underside of his tongue. The high quality camera was sure to capture how swollen and red the area was. He took a couple more pictures at different angles and distances, but then his jaw started to hurt so he stopped. He quickly sent the pictures to Jinyoung, placed his phone on his chest, and waited.

 

‘Wah daebak! What made you wanna do that?’ Jinyoung text him. 

 

Mark fluffed out his bangs with one hand and text back with the other, ‘I wanted another piercing.’ He didn’t realize how hard it was to text with his left hand, such a foreign feeling…he commended JB for being able to do that all the time.

 

‘And?’ Jinyoung asked, his expectations higher than they should’ve been in Mark’s opinion. 

 

‘And…that’s it,’ Mark answered. 

 

It was Jinyoung’s turn to send a stale-face emoji, ‘I’m going to need for you to have deeper thoughts when you get your next piercing.’

 

Mark laughed and shook his head, ‘I’m pretty certain this is my last piercing so…’ he messaged back.

 

*…*

 

Those little dots appeared on Mark’s screen for a good minute. ‘What the hell is he texting?’ he thought as he waited impatiently.

 

‘Do you want me to come over and take care of you?’ the younger asked. 

 

Mark smiled wider and nodded even though he knew Jinyoung couldn’t see. ‘Please. My head hurt and my mouth is sore and tingling and I’m still not used to it so I keep poking it with my tongue and that makes it hurt so bad,’ Mark responded with a pout settling over his handsome features. Jinyoung was the only person he allowed himself to act like a total baby around.

 

‘Anything you need?’ Jinyoung asked.

 

‘Painkillers, ginger ale, choco ice cream, and you.’

 

‘Aish so cheesy,’ Jinyoung text him back, but Mark knew his boyfriend was smiling.


	6. Pending Questions

“Mark-hyung, I have a question,” Jinyoung said as they hurriedly crossed the street. It was late, 2 AM, and they were walking to an all-night ramyun shop. Mark was hungry and Jinyoung was bored. Mark zipped his coat up and absentmindedly answered, “What is it, jagiya?” as he shoved his cold hands into his pockets. It was extremely cold outside tonight and, unlike Jinyoung, Mark stupidly forgot to wear his gloves.

 

“Do you dream in Korean or English?” Jinyoung asked him curiously, his own hands reaching up to tighten his extra chunky black scarf.

 

Mark looked at Jinyoung oddly before he burst out into laughter. His hot breath manifested as fog in the cold night air and the sound of his laugh echoed in the empty open space above them. “What kind of question is that?” he asked him. Jinyoung shrugged and said, “I don’t know, it’s just something I’ve always wanted to know.”

 

Mark frowned, the question seemed absurd to him, but he answered it anyway, “English, Jinyoungie, unless you’re in it...then English and Korean.” 

 

Jinyoung’s face lit up, “You dream about me?” he asked happily. He felt flattered that he was thought about even while unconscious. Mark nodded, “Don’t you dream about me?” he asked the younger. “Every once in a while,” Jinyoung truthfully said as he linked arms with his boyfriend. 

 

“And are those dreams in English or Korean?” Mark fired the question back at him. “Korean,” Jinyoung answered like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

 

They walked in a comfortable silence for a couple of blocks before a random question popped up into Mark's mind.

 

“You ever think about getting a tattoo, Jinyoungie?” he asked him, moving a little closer so they could share body heat. Jinyoung shrugged again, “Not really. What would I get? And where would I get it?” he queried, wondering how much Mark actually thought about him having a tattoo. Mark pulled his beanie down over his ears with his free hand and said, “You could get something fun like your sign tattooed on your arm or wrist.”

 

Jinyoung grimaced and shook his head, “Very cliché and unprofessional,” he denied, “Try again.” 

 

Mark turned his eyes to the heavens in thought, “Uh...you could get a tattoo with the infinity symbol,” he suggested, "Like infinite love or infinite strength." Jinyoung shook his head again, “No hearts, no infinity symbols, and no peace signs,” he listed, “I’m not an 18-year-old girl.” 

 

Mark laughed at that, “OK, what about a tramp stamp?” he asked. Jinyoung stared at his boyfriend in confusion, “What’s that?” he asked totally clueless, must have been a crude American euphemism.“You know those tattoos on the lower back,” Mark explained his hand craning around to point at his lower lumbar area. He looked so cute.

 

“Oh…” Jinyoung said nodding his understanding, “Hell no. Can you please make a suggestion that isn’t terrible?” 

 

Mark laughed again, very loudly, as the rounded the corner, “OK how about you get like a quote on your collar bone or shoulder?” 

 

Jinyoung pondered the idea, “What kind of quote?” he asked. “I don’t know, you have lots of favorite books, pick one, pick a quote that’s relevant to your life, and there you go,” Mark told him, mentally thanking God when he saw the ramyun shop’s luminescent sign. Jinyoung considered it, “I could get it on my hip.”

 

Mark shook his head, “No, no, anything below the waist should say: ‘Property of Mark ‘Yi-En’ Tuan’ in big bold letters,” he told him, his hand panning out above his head like he was reading a marquee. “Only if you get a tattoo on your forehead that says: ‘If Lost Please Return to Park Jinyoung,’” Jinyoung slickly countered as Mark opened the door for him.

 

“You think all of that will fit?” Mark jokingly asked while pointing to his flawless forehead. Jinyoung held his index finger and thumb together, “If they write it in really small print,” he said. 

 

They cackled together as they took a seat at the counter, a total of four other customers were there. Mark grabbed a menu and studied it, “No seriously, Jinyoungie, you should think about getting one,” he said softly.

 

Jinyoung shook his head, “Nah, that’s OK,” he replied through a bright smile, “I’ve never wanted a tattoo.” Mark leaned his elbows on the counter, “I think you’re only saying that because you haven’t found the perfect one yet. I’m sure you’ll revisit the subject again,” Mark knowingly said.

 

Jinyoung shrugged again, “Maybe, in the future,” he conceded, “But for right now, I’m going to say no thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: I HAVE AN INFINITE LOVE TATTOO AND A PEACE TATTOO! I COULDN'T HELP BUT MAKE FUN OF MYSELF!


	7. Human Canvas

"Mark-hyung, I want to go to sleep," Jinyoung whined as he turned onto his side away from his boyfriend. Mark grinned and scooted closer to the younger, "But I'm not sleepy; keep me company until I get sleepy too," he whined back as he wound an arm around Jinyoung's exposed waist. Jinyoung viciously ignored the deep voice in his ear.

 

"Come on Jinyoungie, I'm bored. Wake up," Mark continued to complain and began to shake him a little. Jinyoung squeezed his eyes shut tighter and shook his head, "Mark-hyung, please let me sleep," he asked through a pout, "find something to keep you entertained. I don't want to talk, I want to be unconscious."

 

Mark propped up onto his elbow and opened his mouth to bother his boyfriend again until Jinyoung mumbled out, "If you continue to annoy me I will get up and go sleep with Jackson."

 

Mark chuckled and replied, "I'd like to see how comfy you get with your best friend, Rage Jaebum, sleeping in there with Jackson." Jinyoung shrugged, "The only other person JB loves the most besides Jackson Wang is Park Jinyoung," he drowsily countered, "He would never kick me out. The three of us will be one snuggly boy-sandwich."

 

The elder thought about that...and he realized that his boyfriend was right. Mark's lips hovered over Jinyoung's big ear, "Fine go to sleep. I'll figure something out," he murmured before placing a soft kiss. "Thank you," Jinyoung mumbled back.

 

Mark laid on his back and stared up at his ceiling, contemplating what to do. 

 

Watch TV? Get on YouTube? Instagram? Mark thought about taking a few candid pictures of Jinyoung to post on his Instagram, but he wasn't too sure about how touched Jinyoung would be to see half-naked pictures of himself on social media. He continued to ponder...Read? Eat? Mark sighed and turned onto his side away from Jinyoung to face his nightstand, everything sounded boring. He reached for his charging phone only to accidentally knock it onto the floor.

 

"Crap," Mark said as he reached down onto the floor to get his phone. His hand felt around until it touched his phone and what also felt like a pen. He picked both objects up and set his phone back on the nightstand. The pen was actually a double-sided permanent marker: chiseled-edge and fine-point. It wasn't his marker, so he figured it was Jinyoung's. The younger wasn't an artist but he collected supplies like he collected books, more than likely to feed his desire to dabble in different hobbies.

 

Mark thought about what he could do with the marker; he was feeling artistic, but he had no paper. He rolled back over and stared at Jinyoung's exposed shoulders and smiled mischieviously. Mark found that he never really let the idea of Jinyoung having tattoos go and was wondering how his pretty skin would look all inked up. He slowly pulled the cover down to reveal Jinyoung's smooth back. Thankfully, the youger slept pretty deeply. He only woke up when he heard loud noises.

 

He popped the cap of the chiseled side of the marker and for a second contemplated connecting all the hickies that littered his back, neck, and shoulders. 

 

He began to tentatively draw something more tasteful on Jinyoung's soft shoulders. Jinyoung flinched a little out of reflex, but he showed no other evidence of being disturbed. Mark attempted to draw angel wings along the curve of his boyfriend's back but, since the younger was laying on his side, he couldn't fully draw the second wing. Mark cutely frowned and propped up on his elbow. He used gentle fingertips to nudge Jinyoung's shoulder so he would roll over onto his tummy.

 

Jinyoung easily settled on his front, curling a wrist under his chin and unconsciously poking his lips out a little. He was so adorable and Mark briefly became mesmerized by his angelic features.

 

He shook off his trance and began to work on his wings again, sitting up so he had a better range of motion. Mark wasn't the best at drawing, but he could doodle well enough for the wings to look like what they were. The feathers reached down to the dimples in Jinyoung's lower back and they looked pretty decent in Mark's opinion. He moved on to draw a cluster of hearts on Jinyoung's left butt cheek. It was taking everything in Mark not to kiss the drying ink, Jinyoung's ass was a gift from God and Mark was very thankful it belonged to him.

 

He couldn't help but think about how sexy (and kind of slutty) it would be if Jinyoung actually got a tattoo on his perfect peach, Mark would make it his duty to kiss that tattoo at least once a day...and maybe smack it once or twice, too. He shoved the blanket down to the foot of the bed, choosing to linger in Jinyoung's backside area for a little while longer. He flipped to the fine point and wrote "SWEET" and "PEACH" along the underside of Jinyoung's bottom right where the backs of his thighs began. He blew on the wet ink to make sure it was dry before scooting down the length of his boyfriend's legs.

 

He chose to keep Jinyoung's mile-long legs untouched. He wrote "Made in Korea" along the side of Jinyoung's left ankle. He moved back up Jinyoung's body and stopped at the back of his neck. He prayed the fine point of the marker didn't bother Jinyoung as he drew an infinity symbol on the soft skin at the base of his neck. He fanned the ink for a second before he slowly reached over and tugged Jinyoung onto his back.

 

Jinyoung automatically folded his arms over his tummy and turned his head to face Mark. The elder was once again smitten with Jinyoung's sleeping face. He was such a handsome guy and Mark felt himself swoon but he didn't forget his current task.

 

He lightly climbed over to Jinyoung's right side and settled on the edge of the bed. He leaned over the younger to write "Mind/Matter" along his right clavicle. He moved over the left side of Jinyoung's chest and drew the zigzag lines of a heartbeat over the area where the younger's heart would be. 'Such cheesy tattoos,' he thought to himself with a small shake of his head. Most of the faux tattoos he drew, Mark was sure Jinyoung would never consider getting. Mark couldn't help but enjoy drawing them though, the idea of Jinyoung getting tattooed turned him on more than he thought it would.

 

Mark inched his way down the bed, his hand hovering over the oblivious younger's body. He bit his tongue to keep from dragging it down the crease separating Jinyoung's developing abs. He had to bite even harder to stop himself from tugging on Jinyoung's protruding belly button piercing with his teeth. Jinyoung's navel piercing was so undeniably sexy and Mark got excited damn near everytime he saw it. He switched back to the chisel tip and drew an abstract sun around the younger's pierced belly button.

 

He came to Jinyoung's waist, leaned over hips, and ran the pad of his thumb over the fine hairs there. He grinned as he wrote in big letters, "PROPERTY OF MARK 'YI-EN' TUAN" along the curve of his boyfriend's waistline. Mark chuckled feeling the most satisfied with that tattoo, it was awesome. He tossed his bangs out of his face and swiftly moved to lightly straddle younger. He rested his weight on his folded knees and un-crossed Jinyoung's arms.

 

He uncapped the fine point with his perfect teeth, cupped Jinyoung's fingers over his, and used his free hand to write his intials, "M.T." on Jinyoung's left ring finger. It was a bit of a challenge to write the letters upside, but everything came out nicely nonetheless. "What are you doing?" he heard a sleepy voice ask. Mark was frozen for a moment as his eyes lifted to meet Jinyoung's. "Uh...nothing," Mark innocently replied as he dropped the younger's hand.

 

He spat the top out of his mouth and quickly tossed the marker onto the floor, he hoped the younger's vision hadn't comepletely registered what he was doing. Jinyoung stretched his arms over his head, yawned loudly, and arched his back. Mark felt a twinge of lust hit him, Jinyoung was too sensual for his own good. "Why are you stiting on me then?" he drowsily asked, his sleepy voice was so husky and Mark just loved it.

 

The elder scratched his head and awkwardly answered, "Uh I needed to get over you to go pee." Jinyoung lifted up onto his elbows and tiredly squinted at the elder, "But the bathroom is over there," he easily combatted with a finger pointed in the opposite direction. Mark was out of white lies and he laughed, "OK, I lied Jinyoungie," he admitted, "I don't have to pee."

 

Jinyoung pushed his hair back and stared up at Mark with confused eyes, "Then why are you stiting on top of me?" he asked again with a cute cock of his head, "Are you trying to have your way with me?" He feigned shock and playfully covered his chest. Mark smiled widely, "If that were happening, you'd be waking up with a huge smile on your face," he coutered smugly.

 

Jinyoung fought the urge to roll his eyes because Mark was right, but his cockiness left so much to be desired. "Then why are you sitting on me, Mark-hyung? You still haven't said," he queried as he laid back in the pillows and folded his arms behind his head. Mark gave his boyfriend another innocent smile and slowly climbed off of him, "I might've given you some fake tattoos," he told him finally. Jinyoung shot up immediately, "What?" he snapped with raised brows, "You've been drawing on me? Where?"

 

Mark cackled and flopped down on his side of the bed, "Everywhere," he answered clutching his sides, Jinyoung's expression was too hilarious. The younger quickly scrambled out of the bed and ran into Mark's bathroom. He looked at himself in the full-length mirror and gasped. "REALLY MARK-HYUNG?" he yelled out in mild annoyance. Mark could only laugh harder, "You don't like them?" he called back.

 

Jinyoung turned his back to the mirror and looked over his shoulder and sighed. "Aish, you even drew on my butt?" he whined, "How old are you?" Mark's head poked through the threshold and peered at his boyfriend, his smile playful, "Didn't you do something like this to me not too long ago?" he asked him with raised brows. "But this is way more extreme," the younger tried to argue. Mark shrugged and leaned against the door frame, "Whatever. What's done is done," he said finitely. Jinyoung sighed louder and turned to face the mirror again.

 

He pointed to the property tattoo and gave the elder an exasperated look, "Really?" Mark nodded, "Remember you liked that idea," he joked before nodding at his boyfriend's left arm, "Check out your left hand." Jinyoung lifted his left hand and stared at it, "Your initials? What are you hinting at Mark Tuan?" he asked him suspiciously. Mark eased into the bathroom and answered, "Nothing, Park Jinyoung."

 

The younger shook his head in disappointment at his boyfriend's little art project, "I can't believe you vandalized me," he muttered. Mark frowned at Jinyoung, "That's such a negative way to look at this. Think of yourself as a human canvas," he said before asking, "Isn't there any of the fake tattoos that you like?"

 

Jinyoung looked his body over in the mirror and looked over at Mark, "The mind over matter one," he decided, "It's kind of clever." "That's it?" Mark questioned with a cross of his arms, "Just one out of like nine?" Jinyoung nodded as he turned around to start the shower, "The rest of them are either poorly drawn, highly inappropriate, or just not my style," he said like he secretly moonlighted as an art critic.

 

Mark rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Jinyoung. I know you love them all; you don't have to admit it," he replied before turning to head back into his room. "Ah wait, Mark-hyung," Jinyoung called out to the elder. Mark's head poked back around the door frame, "Ready to tell the truth?" he asked through a knowing smile. Jinyoung's brows furrowed and he scoffed, "That was the truth." 

 

"OK, Jinyoungie," the elder condescended, "What do you want?"

 

"I want you to shower with me," the younger requested, his hand reaching out to grab Mark's wrist to tug him closer. Mark pointed a finger at his boyfriend, "So they turned you on a little?" he asked smugly. Jinyoung snorted as he stepped into the shower, "I just need you to wash off these hideous wings," he yelled over the running water.


	8. Going Shopping

Jinyoung looked up through his dark shades at the Sunset Shoppe in embarrassment. He snagged Mark's elbow as the elder breezed past him to enter. "Do we really have to go in there?" he timidly asked as he tried to fight off the blush. Mark nodded and shook off the younger's grip so he could grab his hand, "Yea Jinyoungie, we took two trains to get out here and it's the only shop in town that sells jewelry for the Prince Albert piercing."

 

He dragged Jinyoung into the adult store and nodded to the tattooed clerk behind the counter. 

 

"Why do you even want to get a new ring?" Jinyoung asked him in a hushed tone. His eyes caught sight of the giant wall of dildos and he had to fan himself to keep from combusting. A cute petite associate popped up before them. One look at her bright smile, wide eyes, innocent rosy cheeks, and long sandy hair had Jinyoung convinced that the girl had to be psycho for working there while looking like that. 

 

"Annyeong-haseyo," she greeted with a small bow, "Is there anything I can help you find?" 

 

Mark nodded and replied, "I have a Prince Albert piercing and I want to change the ring," he easily told her. Jinyoung stared at his boyfriend horrifically. How could he just come out and say that without even batting an eyelash? Mark was as crazy as the rest of the people working in this place, Jinyoung decided. The associate nodded and pointed to the front cases where it looked like all the body jewelry was. 

 

"Oh yes, they're right up front," she said turning to head to the counters, "Follow me, please."

 

Mark proceeded to follow her until he was yanked back by his frozen boyfriend. "Come on, Jinyoungie," he urged. Jinyoung vigorously shook his head, "I'm waiting here by the door. Hurry up," he said as he let Mark's hand go. Mark nodded and moved to follow the young woman again.

 

Jinyoung stood rooted in his spot and his eyes scanned the store again. His cheeks heated up again. It was ridiculous how nervous and uncomfortable he felt in this place. Jinyoung was as sexually open-minded as they came, but only in the comforts of his own bedroom and only with Mark. The Sunset Shoppe was blatantly displaying all it's sexual contents on polished shelves and fun displays: whips, toys, costumes, wigs, lubes, jewelry, refrigerator magnets, and even books.

 

Jinyoung's head perked up, "Books?" he asked as he moved to the metal rotating shelf of books. He made sure he kept his sunglasses on and his beanie pulled down to hide his red ears as he slowly skimmed the book titles. "The Inner Psyche and How It Relates to Sexual Desires," he read aloud thoroughly intrigued. His brows rose in surprise, "Wow, this might be interesting," he mumbled as he reached for the thick paperback book.

 

His eyes caught sight of another title, "Zodiac Signs and What They Say About Your Sex Life," he read. 

 

He picked up the flimsy book and examined the cover. "Hmm, this was published abroad and translated. It could be interesting too," he said as he stacked the book on top of the other cradled in his arm. He stiffened when he felt a hand on his back. "Excuse me sir, would you like a basket?" he heard a feminie voice ask. He turned to see a girl with ghostly white skin, red lipstick, black short hair, and wearing all black. 

 

She was more of what Jinyoung expected the female employees to look like. He smiled at her and bashfully accepted the hand basket she was holding out to him, "Thank you," he said. She smiled and nodded, "No problem, let us know if you need any help." And then she was gone.

 

He gently placed the books in the basket and spun the shelf around again just to be sure he didn't miss anything. Feeling brave, Jinyoung ventured to where he saw the whips mounted. He'd come to find out that it was a whole section of weapons: ball gags, nipple clamps, handcuffs, riding crops, blind folds, ropes, and body chains. Jinyoung's eyes examined the handcuffs; he'd always wanted to try handcuffs with Mark. 

 

"Fuzzy ones or metal?" he asked himself. Holding a red fuzzy pair in one hand and a regular pair in the other.

 

"I'd go with the metal," someone expertly interjected, "we've had complaints of the fuzzy ones making our customers' wrists so sweaty to the point where their hands just slide out." Another associate. A tall guy wearing a bowtie and suspenders with his hair slicked back; Jinyoung almost mistook him for a customer until he saw the name badge. "Uh, thank you," he muttered out shyly. The associate smiled and nodded before walking away.

 

He waited until he was completely alone to toss the recommended handcuffs into his basket, taking care to cover them with his books. He adjusted his sunglasses over his eyes again and awkwardly looked around once more before pivoting on his heels and walking in the opposite direction. He stopped in the center of the store and let his eyes fall on Mark at the jewelry counter. His oblivious boyfriend was looking over a set of rings while nodding at whatever the tattooed cahsier was telling him.

 

Jinyoung wanted to buy his items, but he couldn't do that with his boyfriend standing right there! He'd die of embarrassment. He'd wait until Mark ventured outside. That's what the elder usually did after he made purchases...waited outside. Jinyoung turned and headed to a random section of the store, his eyes never leaving Mark's back.

 

Jinyoung's eyes widened when he found himself in the scariest part of the store. His gaze fearfully trailed up the wall of silicon dildos and he swallowed hard. Some of the dildos were the size of his forearm, "Who is buying these things?" he asked himself feeling slightly disturbed. He backed up a little until his right shoulder clipped a shelf, knocking over whatever merchandise was hanging there.

 

He stooped down and began to hastily scoop up small plastic packages so he could hang them back up. "Vibrating cock rings?" he read a package. He stopped mid-scoop and flipped the package over to read it's description, 'Place the ring around your lover's erection, use the remote to choose a setting, turn on the cock ring, and then watch him cum.' 

 

Jinyoung felt his face heat up again, he was picturing Mark in the handcuffs wearing the cock ring and it was turning him on. 

 

"It lights up too, you know," a female voice said. It was the innocent-looking employee again. Was Jinyoung the only customer in the store today? He felt like he was being closely watched. She crouched down next to him and picked up the remaining packages on the floor. Jinyoung gulped down his embarrassment and refused to look at her; he kept his eyes straight.

 

"You and your boyfriend seem to have a good sexual relationship," she said through a smile, "He's picking out a new Albert ring based solely on how much he thinks you'll like it. I think he'd enjoy the vibrating ring. It's one of our top-selling items and it's been proven to heighten the sexual experience in the bedroom...for both partners."

 

Jinyoung silently stayed rooted in his stooped-down position, he had no idea how to respond to this stranger commenting on his and Mark's sex life.

 

She grinned wider and pat him on the back, "Think about it some more, I see another customer who needs help," she said as she stood up. She replaced the cock rings before moving on to the next customer. Jinyoung sighed in relief and finally rose to his feet again. He quickly put the fallen product back, but his fingers lingered on the blue translucent vibrating ring...they both liked blue. With trembling fingers, Jinyoung placed the package into his hand basket. 

 

"I've got to get out of here," he murmured, his ears beet red. 

 

He hurriedly rushed out the dildo section and back to the center of the store. He gave a thankful sigh when he saw that Mark was no longer at the counter. He rushed up to the counter and emptied the basket on the counter. The tattooed cahsier smiled and greeted Jinyoung as he began to ring him up, "Oh the vibrating cock ring is so popular, my wife and I use it all the time. It gives her that feeling of control, ya know," he commented and Jinyoung could've died.

 

"Oh really?" he mumbled as nonchalantly as he could and raked his finger through the fringe protruding from beneath his knit cap. He'd never been more embarrassed in all his 20+ years of life. He just wanted to get out of the store ASAP. He quickly paid the man in cash, he didn't want this purchase showing up on his statement. He nodded his thanks and shoved the obnoxiously loud red plastic bag into his satchel and practically ran out of the store.

 

He bumped into Mark who was standing right in front of the door. "God Jinyoung, where's the fire?" the elder asked as he stumbled over the curb. Jinyoung's hands shot out to help balance his boyfriend, "I'm sorry Mark-hyung," he quickly apologized feeling terrible, "I didn't see you." Mark waved off his apology and instead asked, "What took you so long to come out?"

 

Jinyoung felt like his face would be red permanently after today. "Just browsing," he shrugged as he began to head back towards the train station. Mark reached out and grabbed the back of his boyfriend's thick bomber jacket, "Wait," he said tugging him back, "What's that in your bag?"

 

"What?" Jinyoung asked with raised brows. He felt his blood run cold, he was not ready for Mark to learn about his puchase today.

 

"The red thing sticking out the side of your bag," Mark replied as he tugged on it. He pulled the Sunset Shoppe bag from Jinyoung's half open bag and immediately burst into laughter. Jinyoung buried his face in his hands and mumbled out, "Oh God, this is not happening." He was too embarrassed to turn around and face his cackling boyfriend.

 

"You actually bought something out of there? You?" the elder asked skeptically as he peered into the bag, "You bought a lot!" Jinyoung turned around and tried to snatch his bag back. Mark was too fast though, he side-stepped the younger and stuck his hand in the bag. "Books, of course," he said with a shake of his head, "But what's this? Handcuffs? And a vibrator?" 

 

Jinyoung just knew his face was 10 seconds away from exploding.

 

Mark tossed him a shit-eating grin, "I see you have a few kinks we have yet to try out," he said passing the younger his bag back. Jinyoung shoved the bag back into his crossbody saying, "I think I hate you," to his boyfriend as he turned away. Mark chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "Aww don't say that," he whined out, "If you mean that then I can't give you your present."

 

Jinyoung began to walk forward, pulling Mark along with him. "What gift?" he asked trying to shake his boyfriend off. 

 

"Tell me you love me and I'll show you," Mark requested. Jinyoung elbowed his boyfriend as best he could with his arms trapped, "How I about I just say my hate has simmered down to a strong dislike," he blandly bargained. Mark laughed again at his stubborn boyfriend and yanked them both to a halt, "OK, I can take that. I know you love me, just not right now."

 

Mark pulled his own garish red bag from his coat pocket, though it was smaller. He held the bag out for the younger to take and smiled at him. "I swear to God, this had better not be a maid costume or something or I'll become abstinent," Jinyoung warned as he snatched the bag. "Come on Jinyoungie, does that bag look big enough to hold a costume. Stop being silly and look inside," Mark told him.

 

Jinyoung stuck his free hand into the bag and pulled out its contents. "What is this?" he asked his boyfriend. Two separate curved bars, one was thicker than the other, but they both had see-through dark blue caps. They weren't anything extravagant but they were cute. "I got us matching jewelry," Mark answered, "I know it's not much, but I thought it would be cute since you're the only one who sees my piercing."

 

Jinyoung couldn't stop his smile, it was such a sweet gesture, "Couples' body jewelry? How cheesy," he laughed out. Mark held his hand out and frowned, "I can take them back," he said. Jinyoung snatched away, but passed his boyfriend the Albert bar back. He turned to face the brick wall of the building and lifted up all his layers and tucked them under his chin.

 

"Park Jinyoung, what are you doing?" Mark asked at his side, "Wait 'til we get back to your place." Jinyoung shook his head as he quickly removed his current belly ring, "Don't wanna," he said childishly. He replaced the ring with his new bar and turned to show Mark. "How does it look?" he asked him. "It looks good, now pull your clothes down," Mark ordered as he reached over and yanked the younger's shirt down.

 

Jinyoung smiled widely at his boyfriend, "Thank you, Mark-hyung," he said cutely, "I think I love you again."


	9. Captured

"Mark-hyung," Jinyoung whined out through a pout, "I bought these handcuffs for you." He was being held captive in his OWN bedroom...and not even on the damn bed. He was handcuffed to the chair in the corner of his room. The chain of the cuffs hugged the middle spoke of the chair. Mark, whom was kneeling before, smiled. "I know," he said with a shrug, "but...that's how life goes."

 

Jinyoung poked his bottom lip out further, "Why am I handcuffed anyway?" he asked pulling against the restraints, "I thought you were supposed to be helping me." Jinyoung's navel piercing had gotten snagged in his sweater pretty badly today. It almost got ripped out when he yanked his sweater over his head. His poor tummy was red and puffy and swollen...he could even feel the skin throbbing a little.

 

"I am, but I know you're going to try to run away when I get anywhere near your gut with ice," Mark commented as he stood up. 

 

"Gut?" Jinyoung asked taken aback; he felt thoroughly offended, "Excuse me? I'm not chubby." Mark sighed and shook his head and replied, "There's nothing wrong with being chubby, Jinyoungie, and I was talking about your stomach region." He grinned when Jinyoung rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever." He kissed the younger's head and turned to leave the room, "I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder.

 

Jinyoung struggled against the restraints; he was doing his best to pull his hands out of the cuffs. He really wish he'd gotten the stupid fuzzy ones now, his sweaty wrists would've been slipped out. He sighed in defeat and leaned back in his chair. He was happy Mark wanted to help him, but the handcuffs felt extremely unnecessary.

 

His head perked up when he heard his bedroom door squeak as it was pushed open. Mark was holding a bowl of ice cubes and a small hand towel was slung over his shoulder. Jinyoung instantly clammed up, "Do you really need that much ice?" he asked fearfully. It wasn't that he was afraid of ice, he was just afraid of how cold it would feel against his sensitve skin.

 

Mark set the bowl down on the flood by the younger's feet, "And that is why you are handcuffed. I'm going to make you an ice pack," he informed his boyfriend while holding up a plastic zipper bag he'd pulled from his pocket. He dropped down to his knees in front of Jinyoung and grabbed the hem of the younger's hoodie...which was actually his but Jinyoung had taken it forever ago.

 

He lifted the hem over Jinyoung's head and secured it behind his neck, fully exposing his front. Jinyoung blushed, suddenly feeling self conscious. Mark looked at him and chuckled, "Why are you blushing?" he queried. Jinyoung shrugged and sheepishly replied, "I feel vulnerable and shy." Mark's lips flattened out in confusion, "Why?" he asked as he busied himself with dropping ice cubes into the plastic bag.

 

Jinyoung shrugged, "I don't know; probably because I'm sitting here handcuffed with half of my body exposed while you're free and fully-clothed," he said looking away. Mark leaned an elbow on Jinyoung's thigh and looked up at him curiously, "You do know this situation is in no way sexual right?" he asked him. Jinyoung slowly nodded his answer. "Then you shouldn't be feeling vulnerable or shy. I know what your body looks like and you know I know," Mark continued.

 

Jinyoung glared at his boyfriend and snapped, "Don't tell me how I should feel, Mark-hyung. Let's just do this so I can go to bed." 

 

Mark held his hands up in defense and replied, "Sorry."

 

He grabbed ahold of his boyfriend's hips and yanked him closer so he was slouching in the chair. Jinyoung refused to say it, but the aggressive pull ingnited a small fire in his core. He ignored it and silently waited for the elder to continue. Mark examined the younger's piercing and commented, "It looks really puffy, jagi. Are you sure you don't want to take it out?"

 

Jinyoung shook his head, "No. I don't want to take it out," he denied. He flinched when Mark held the bar between his thumb and forefinger and moved it up and down. "Are you sure?" Mark asked, his eyes scanning to see if there was any blood on the bar, "Does this hurt?"

 

Jinyoung felt the urge to smack Mark upside his head, "Yes that hurts, please stop," he growled out. Mark grinned and released his piercing, "Sorry," he apologized again before he pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's swollen belly button. That kiss stoked Jinyoung's inner-fire and he felt his skin heat up a couple degrees. "OK," Mark said looking up at him again, "I'm placing the pack on now."

 

Jinyoung hissed loudly as the cold bag made contact with his tummy. He bucked his hips, planted his feet, and lifted his butt off his seat. He pulled against the handcuffs as he tried to twist away from the freezing sensation.

 

"Whoa, Jinyoung," Mark said using his free hand to pushed the younger back down into the chair, "I need for you to breathe slowly so you can get used to the feeling." "But it's so cold," Jinyoung whined as he tried to wiggle away. Mark retracted the bag and waited for his boyfriend to calm down, "Jinyoung, you have to relax," he coaxed softly, his deep voice dropping an octave.

 

Mark's sexy voice was not helping to douse the fire that was steadily building inside of him. That was the real reason for his extreme reaction; the collaboration of the cold ice and his hot skin was sending shockwaves through his body. He was getting turned on. "Mark-hyung, do we really have to do this?" he asked breathily.

 

Mark nodded and answered, "Yea, the swelling has already begun to go down. Only a few more minutes and your stomach will feel better and you can sleep easier."

 

Jinyoung sighed and nodded. He leaned back in the seat, willed his fire to douse, and braced himself for impact.

 

"OK, ready?" the elder asked to which his boyfriend nodded. Mark slowly placed the ice baggie onto Jinyoung's navel again. Jinyoung let out a deep breath and accepted the cold. He closed his eyes and let his head drop back. He couldn't understand why the opposite temperatures were causing the swirling heat in his pit...and then he remembered how tornadoes were made and it all clicked.

 

This was not supposed to be a sexual thing and Jinyoung couldn't believe how rapidly it was turning into one for him. How? He had to stop this.

 

"Mark-hyung?" Jinyoung whimpered out, "Are we done yet?"

 

"It's only been like 2 minutes, Jinyoungie," Mark said flipping the bag over to the opposite side, "Be patient." Jinyoung bit his lips and squeezed his eyes shut, willing his fire to extinguish before his boyfriend discovered. "Jinyoung does it really hurt that bad?" the elder asked him as an afterthought. Jinyoung shook his head and slowly looked at his boyfriend, "That's not the problem."

 

"Then what is?" Mark asked.

 

But before Jinyoung could answer he heard the elder gasp, "Really, Jinyoung?" Mark asked incredulously, "Why are you suddenly hard?" Jinyoung looked at his boyfriend's expression: brows raised in surprise as a smirk covered his face. "Is the ice turning you on?" Mark asked him as he pressed the bag into his piercing a little firmer.

 

Jinyoung blushed and shamefully dropped his head. Mark couldn't help but chuckle. "How?" he asked him, his voice dropping an octave lower.

 

Jinyoung shrugged and slowly answered, "I don't know. I just got really hot and the ice pack is really cold and science." Mark laughed a little harder, "Science? Really?" he queried skeptically. The younger blushed again and struggled against the handcuffs. "Whatever, just uncuff me. I'm sure the swelling as gone down," he said pushing his chest out, hoping that could somehow free him.

 

Mark tossed his boyfriend a mischievous smirk, "Oh no, Park Jinyoung," he said shaking his head, "We're not done yet." He pressed his free hand into the younger's bare chest and pushed him back into his seat. "What?" Jinyoung asked in bewilderment. Mark snapped open the seal of the bag and reached inside to retrieve a melting ice cube, "I think I should cool you down before I let you go," he said suggestively.

 

Jinyoung shook his head, "I don't think that's necessary," he tried to deny. Mark nodded back, "But I think it is," he countered.


	10. Touch Ups

Mark looked up at Jinyoung from his place on the tattooing chair. He was comfortably splayed on his stomach with his chin resting on his stacked fists. "You know you didn't have to come with me Jinyoung," he commented. Jinyoung shook his head as he unbuttoned his long black wool coat, "Why wouldn't I hyung? This was my idea and I'm paying for it," he said as he occupied a free swivel stool.

 

"Also something you don't have to do," Mark replied. Jinyoung shrugged, "I feel like if I hadn't offered you wouldn't have done this until like...July," he told his boyfriend. He bent forward and rested his elbows on his knees so he was eye level with the elder, "Just thank me and then shut up," he added. Mark gave an amused grin, "Thank you," he echoed.

 

Jinyoung pushed Mark's fringe back and kissed his forehead, "You're welcome."

 

He sat up straight when the tatoo artist came back in the room. "So what are we doing again?" the heavily tattooed and pierced man asked; his hair was dark blue. "I just want to get the tattoo on my calf darkened," Mark told him simply. He'd worn basketball shorts in prepartion for today. The tattoo artist nodded at Jinyoung, "And what about you Prince?" he asked him.

 

A shocked Jinyoung pointed at himself, "Me?" he asked. "Now that you mention it," Mark began, but Jinyoung's hand slapped over his mouth stopped him. "No, I'm just here to watch," the younger quickly stated.

 

Mark couldn't help but chuckle behind his boyfriend's hand as the artist used his foot to push his rolling stool. He plopped down on his stool and grabbed a handful of Mark's tattooed leg, "You should've gotten this touched up a long time ago Pretty Boy," he commented as he leaned down to examine his faded flesh.

 

"Oh he knows," Jinyoung stated as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets, "He knows." Mark rolled his eyes and shook his head; Jinyoung was such a nag sometimes.

 

The tattoo artist snapped on a pair of black latex gloves and wiped down his tools with alcohol wipes and repositioned his table just right. Jinyoung curiously watched as the artist ran Mark's tattoo over with a couple of alcohol pads as well; clearly cleanliness was important and that kind of shocked him. He had preconceived notions about tattoo parlors being dirty because the establishments usually looked like shabby old huts and the walls were usually amaturely painted. He didn't even know the artists wore gloves.

 

Obviously Jinyoung had no idea about what actually went on in tattoo shops and he was thoroughly intrigued.

 

He slowly rolled his stool to Mark's opposite leg so he could get a better look. The tattoo artist stared at Jinyoung oddly before he selected a wide end piece for is gun. "Now why is that part so big? I thought you people used needles," Jinyoung queried. The artist raised a triple-pierced brow, "I do, but not for this kind of tattoo," he explained, "Most of his tattoo is inked in and we use the wider needles for that because more ink comes out. If I used a smaller needle we'd be here all day."

 

Jinyoung nodded seemingly satisfied with the information and silently waited for him to continue.

 

The artist dipped the tip in his small container of black ink and pressed the release button to make sure the ink flowed properly. The sudden loud buzzing made Jinyoung jump a little. "Hey Prince, if you're going to sit here you'll have to sit still," the tattoo artist warned. Jinyoung nodded his understanding just as Mark snapped, "Park Jinyoung, why are you sitting down there anyway?"

 

"Because this whole process is fascinating," Jinyoung easily answered.

 

He leaned over and watched as the tattoo artist dipped his needle again and flipped on the gun. He slowly began to fill in the body of Mark's tattoo. Jinyoung watched with wide eyes as the ink poured out freely. "Doesn't that hurt, Mark-hyung?" he asked, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend's leg. "Not really," he heard Mark's baritone answer, "It feels more like a key scratching me."

 

Jinyoung watched as the artist used a paper towel to swipe over the wet ink every few seconds, "What's the purpose of that?" he asked him.

 

"To clear off excess ink and blood and to also make sure I'm not going outside of the lines," the tattoo artist answered, he seemed more willing to answer this time. Once the needle started to go over the peak of Mark's calf he had to supress a knee-jerk urge to kick his leg. "This part always feels weird," he said flinching a little, "It always feels like something's crawling on me and I just want to kick so badly."

 

The tattoo artist laughed and commented, "Most people feel like that Pretty Boy, it's the pressure on the nerves. It's letting your brain know that something is there that shouldn't be." Jinyoung was suprised that the artist had an explanation for that too. It seemed he had a wealth of knowledge locked up in that blue head. Jinyoung watched him turn off his gun and switch to a smaller needle. The artist began to fill in the tattoo around the corners and edges, "You should really think about adding onto this cross, Pretty Boy," he said.

 

"Yea?" Mark asked only vaguely interested, "Adding on how?"

 

"Some prayer beads and a rose would make it stand out more," the artist suggested as he switched his gun off and set it down on the metal table. He capped his ink container and grabbed a tin of salve from behind him. "I'll think about it," Mark responded. The artist nodded and rubbed a handful of the salve over Mark's tattoo.

 

"What's the goo for?" Jinyoung asked noting how it made Mark's raised skin glisten. "It's just an ointment to make sure the scab heals well," the artist answered. He had moved on to squeezing a little saline solution over his needles and the tip of his gun. "Scab?" Jinyoung repeated in confusion. The artist nodded, "See how his skin is all porous?" he asked pointing to Mark's leg, "That's the scab from the tattoo, it's gonna look like that for the next couple of weeks as the skin underneath heals."

 

He grabbed a huge gauze pad and placed it over Mark's tattoo, "Hold this, Prince," he told Jinyoung. The younger nodded and, with cautious fingers, held the gauze down over Mark's leg. The artist pulled out some surgical tape and secured the short ends of the guaze. "We're covering the tattoo to keep it from getting infected," the artist explained without being asked, "Pretty Boy, you'll be able to take it off in about an hour."

 

Mark nodded his understanding, "And you know not to use scented soap and to get some tattoo salve to put on it three times a day," the artist added. Mark nodded again, "Yea, I know."

 

"See my lady up front to pay and make sure you come back if you ever want to add on to your cross," the artist said reaching behind him to get some business cards, "My name is Jun." Mark slowly sat up and accepted the business card, "Thanks," he said. 

 

"And if you decide you want to marr that royal skin you can give me a call too, Prince," the Jun told Jinyoung as he handed over a business card to him too. Jinyoung slowly nodded and pocketed the card.

 

They all stood up and Mark thanked him again, holding out a hand to shake. Jun snatched off a glove and gave Mark's hand a firm shake, "I do piercings too," he quickly added, "I see you have a web piercing." Mark nodded and reached over to lift up Jinyoung's sweater, "He has a belly piercing," he revealed. Jinyoung blushed and shoved his cackling boyfriend away. He yanked his sweater back down and tried to kick the elder.

 

"Maybe you're not as innocent as I thought," Jun said through a grin, "Not a lot of men get their navels pierced."

 

"Yea, well I'm not like other men," Jinyoung countered before reaching out to shake Jun's hand, "Thanks for answering all my questions." Jun nodded and grinned.

 

Mark grabbed his boyfriend's hand and led him out of the tiny room, "Come on, Jinyoungie, it's time for you to pay," he said, "94,000 won." Jinyoung's brows furrowed in surprise, "How much?" he asked, "All he did was color inside the lines! Why so much?"


	11. My Bestie

"Park Jinyoung, where are you?" he heard someone yell as his front door slammed. Jinyoung sighed and rolled his eyes, "There's only like two rooms in this apartment!" he yelled back as he placed his open book on his chest, "If I'm not in the kitchen-slash-living room then I'm in the bedroom-slash-bathroom!" He rested his hands over the book and waited. His best friend chuckled as he rounded the corner, "You look like an old man." 

 

"Im Jaebum, I wouldn't have given you a key if I had known you would be waltzing into my apartment whenever you feel like it," Jinyoung complained, "What if you walked in on me and Mark-hyung?" "Then I'd take pictures for blackmailing you later," Jaebum easily countered with a shrug. Jinyoung cut his eyes at his best friend, "At least call before you show your stupid face,"he whined.

 

JB grinned and belly flopped onto his friend's bed, "What are you reading?" he asked ignoring the younger's nagging. Jinyoung held his book up so the elder could read the cover. "The History of Tattoos," he read aloud. Jinyoung nodded his validation and pushed his falling hair out of his face.

 

"This is like the third book I've seen you reading about tattoos," Jaebum commented, "What's with the sudden interest?" He reached over and began to pull at the threads lining the strategically cut hole in the younger's jeans.

 

Jinyoung shrugged and ear-marked his page, "After I saw Mark-hyung get his tattoo touched up I became intrigued by the whole process. I always thought tattoo artists were grundgy and unsanitized, but I was completely wrong. It seemed like there was a whole science and skill behind tattooing," he explained as if his mind were still blown. He watched his best friend roll his eyes and say, "Well I could've told you all that."

 

"But you didn't," Jinyoung easily countered with a small poke to JB's nose.

 

Jaebum crawled over to the vacant half of Jinyoung's bed so he could be more comfy. "So are you thinking about getting a tattoo?" he asked as settled on his tummy once more and folded his arms under his chin. Jinyoung shrugged again, this time a little more timidly, "Yea...I'm leaning towards it. I just don't know what I should get," he admitted.

 

"Get Mark-hyung's name tattooed on you somewhere," JB predictably suggested. He gave his best friend a coy grin and added, "I'm sure he'd like it." He reached over and lifted Jinyoung's sweatshirt to reveal his tummy, "You can get it right here," he said tracing his waistline.

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and smacked Jaebum's hand away, "You sound like him now, JB. Do you know he drew marker tattoos all over me while I was sleeping?" he asked incredulously as he yanked his sweatshirt back down. Jaebum chuckled and raised intrigued eyebrows, "Really? What did he draw?" he queried. Jinyoung tucked his arms behind his head and answered, "A lot of corny and cliche crap."

 

Jaebum rolled onto his side and propped his head in his hand, "You didn't like any of them, Jinyoungie?" he asked unbelieving, "At all?" 

 

Jinyoung looked at his best friend, "Well...there was one," he admitted slowly, "He wrote mind over matter in cursive on my collarbone and it was like a division problem. I thought it was clever. What do you think, Jaebummie?"

 

"Really cute, Jinyoungie," JB said with mock approval, "it would really offset your cute dangly belly button ring." It was no secret to Jinyoung that his best friend wasn't a fan of his navel piercing. He'd be more upset about it if he hadn't already told Jaebum that all his earrings made him look like the spine of a spiral notebook. They shared a mutual dislike for each other's piercings.

 

Jinyoung kicked JB over onto his back and climbed on top of him, "This is why I don't tell you anything," he growled before covering the elder's face with a pillow. He could hear Jaebum's laugh through the pillow as the elder tried to fight him off. Jinyoung's eyes popped open when he was pushed back. JB climbed on top of his best friend and dug his knees into his wrists to trap him.

 

"What did we say about you trying to kill each other?" JB asked in an amused tone. Jinyoung glared at his best friend, "I really hate you sometimes," he said in response. Jaebum grinned widely and leaned down to hug the younger, "I love you too," he replied.

 

"You guys have a weird relationship," they heard from the doorway. 

 

Both sets of eyes turned to see a bewildered Mark accompanied by a confused Jackson, "I gotta say I'm a little jealous," the latter said flatly before leaving. Mark shook his head at the pair and followed behind his own best friend. 

 

"Why is everyone just walking into my apartment?" Jinyoung yelled in JB's ear.


	12. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has nothing to do with tattoos or piercings...j/s

Jinyoung glared at Mark's new dog from across the living room. The ugly little furry creature had been adopted out of nowhere and Jinyoung was not happy about it. The little rat was taking up all Mark's attention lately and Jinyoung couldn't help but be jealous. He did not like sharing his boyfriend. He narrowed his eyes as the monster glared back at him. They'd been staring at each other for the past 89 seconds, neither willing to back down.

 

"Stop looking at me you little rodent," Jinyoung snapped as he tossed his thick paperback book on the table, "Before I put you out on the fire escape."

 

"Jinyoung, why are you yelling at CoCo?" Mark asked as he emerged from his bedroom, "What did my baby do to you?" As if on cue, the little mongrel scurried over to Mark and began jumping at his ankles. 'Oh, she's good,' Jinyoung thought. "I'm yelling at her because she's got it out for me," he answered as he watched Mark scoop CoCo up into his arms.

 

Mark snorted and joined his boyfriend on the couch, cradling his wiggly pet in his arms. "CoCo has it out for you?" he asked incredulously, "She's a sweetheart." He leaned down and nuzzled her head earning a happy lick, "See?" Jinyoung rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "She's pretending to be an angel, the minute you leave us alone all she does is glare at me and bark like a maniac," he told the elder.

 

Mark gave his boyfriend an amused smile, "You've got an amazing imagination." He lifted CoCo up and pushed her face into Jinyoung's face, "Give her a kiss," he ordered moving his puppy from side-to-side in the air between them. Jinyoung scrunched up his nose and leaned back defensively, "Why?" he asked suspiciously. He glared past the rat at Mark.

 

"So you can see how sweet my baby is," Mark answered simply, "Now kiss her."

 

Jinyoung chuckled in disbelief and shook his head, "Not gonna happen; and stop calling her your 'baby'," he said putting his hand in the panting dog's face, "I'm your baby." Mark tilted his head back and laughed, "Are you seriously jealous of a dog?" he queried as he set CoCo back into his lap. She lept up on her hind legs so she could lick Mark's cheek.

 

"No, I don't get jealous," Jinyoung argued back easily, "I just don't like that you call her 'baby' more than me." "If I promise to stop calling her that will you kiss her?" Mark bargained as he scooted an inch closer to his boyfriend. "OK then give her a kiss and get over whatever grudge you have against CoCo," Mark ordered again. 

 

Jinyoung sighed, rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed.

 

Mark grinned like a big kid and held his wiggling pet up to eye level again. Jinyoung puckered his full lips and leaned in to kiss the dog's wet black nose. CoCo waited until he was just close enough to snap her teeth at his lips. Mark snatched CoCo away just as his boyfriend covered his mouth with his hands and leaned back into the couch arm behind him.

 

"No, bad girl, go to your corner," Mark scolded with a furrow of his brow. He dropped his dog onto her paws and watched her scurry into his bedroom where her bed was. "Corner?" Jinyoung's muffled voice yelled, "She's going on the fire escape." "That's a little harsh Jinyoungie, it's freezing outside," Mark said as he reached out to move the younger's hands from his mouth.

 

Jinyoung's top lip had been nicked by one of the dog's sharp teeth, it was bleeding.

 

Mark sighed and held the younger's hands in his, "OK...so she might be out to get you just a little," he conceded through an apologetic smile. Jinyoung pulled his hands away, pouted, and crossed his arms. "I told you," he whined cutely. Mark scooted closer to his boyfriend wrapping one arm around his shoulders and placing his other hand on his tummy.

 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he nuzzled his boyfriend's neck with his nose and played with the ring in his navel through his sweatshirt. Jinyoung gently elbowed Mark away, "Don't try to cuddle up to me," he snapped, "I'm mad that you let your little rat deceive you." Mark grinned and reached up to wipe the blood from the younger's top lip, "I said I was sorry. I trusted her, she's never deceived me before...she actually likes me," he pointed out.

 

Jinyoung cut his dark eyes at the elder, "I'm gonna go home," he said rising to his feet, "enjoy your 'baby.'" 

 

Mark reached up and grabbed a fistful of the younger's shirt to yank him back down on the couch. "But you are my baby," he said, his voice deeper than usual. He pushed Jinyoung onto his back and covered his body with his, "Aren't you?" Jinyoung swallowed hard and slowly nodded, his anger completely dissipating. He stared up into Mark's darkening eyes. He knew that look, it was Mark's predatory look. He knew what Mark wanted.

 

"I really am sorry," Mark mumbled before kissing the younger sweetly, "I promise to keep her away from you until she can learn how to love you like I do." He reached up and ran fingers through Jinyoung's pitch black hair. "You love me?" Jinyoung asked through a growing smile. Mark smiled back and furrowed his brows, "You know I do," he easily replied.

 

Jinyoung's smile turned into a huge grin, "More than CoCo?" he pettily asked as he circled his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders.

 

"Jinyoung, don't ruin the mood," the elder said with a stale face.


	13. Train Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO FUCKING CHEESY OMG! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?

Jinyoung's face lit up when he saw his boyfriend as he stepped on the train. He smiled when Mark closed the magazine he was look at over a thumb to save his page. He smiled even wider when the elder flashed him a happy grin. "Hey Jinyoungie," Mark greeted. Jinyoung occupied the tan built-in seat beside the elder, "Annyeong-haseyo," he said back as he leaned shoulder-to-shoulder against his boyfriend.

 

"Are you excited about today?" he asked as an afterthought. "Uh yea..." Mark said with a confused furrow of his brows, "Where are we going again?"

 

"To the new modern art museum uptown," Jinyoung answered in mock exasperation, "Remember? I told you about it opening up last month?" Mark chuckled and shook his head, "Not really, but I'm still excited or whatever," he replied. Jinyoung dug an elbow into Mark's thigh...dangerously close to his crotch...and repeated, "Or whatever?" Mark flinched and nudged his boyfriend's threatening joint away, "I mean, I'm so excited to go to the modern art museum with you," he corrected himself.

 

Jinyoung gave a satisfied nod and rested back against Mark's shoulder as a comfortable silence settled over them and Mark opened his magazine back up.

 

Jinyoung absentmindedly scrolled through his dead instagram and asked, "What magazine are you looking at, hyung?" 

 

Mark's eyebrows rose as he flicked the cover over so he could verify, "A tattoo magazine I got in the mail today," he replied. "Really Mark-hyung? You subscribe to tattoo magazines? How cliche," Jinyoung said with a hint of judgement. "Um one magazine, that I accidentally subscribed to when I got my tattoo. This month is the couples' issue," Mark told him as he flipped back to his page.

 

"Couples' issue for tattoos?" Jinyoung asked incredulously.

 

Mark nodded and held the magazine low enough so Jinyoung could see too, "This lovely couple have his and her tiger tattoos," he mocked before flipping the page, "She has the heart-shaped key to his heart-shaped lock. And of course Mickey and Minnie Mouse." Jinyoung blandly chuckled and fidgeted with the button on the cuff of his coat. "You wouldn't want to get matching tattoos with me?" he quietly asked.

 

Mark raised in brows in surprise, "Is that something you want?" he asked.

 

Jinyoung looked down at the timed-out screen of his phone, but said nothing. His ears had tinted red with his embarassment. "Forget I said anything," he finally mumbled out. Mark shook his head, "I can't," he said nudging Jinyoung until he sat up straight, "Now tell me." Jinyoung laced his fingers in the gap betwen his open legs and twiddled his thumbs in the air.

 

He refused to look at his boyfriend as he slowly said, "Maybe...once or twice...I might have pondered the thought of you and I getting matching tattoos." He looked at Mark out the corner of his eyes and quickly looked back down at the blue speckle painted floor. The elder's face was blank. "But I see now, that was a bad idea," Jinyoung added.

 

Mark took a quick look around the train car to make sure no one else was eavesdropping before throwing an arm around the younger's shoulder and pulling him into his side. "It's not a bad idea, baby, but it is shocking. You always said that if you did ever get a tattoo it'd be something unique and special."

 

Jinyoung shrugged, "It can still be that, something unique and special to us," he replied.

 

"What made you think about getting a matching tattoo with me?" Mark asked him curiously, "You know...those are forever." "I know...but I kinda want us to be forever too," Jinyoung murmured before lurching forward and burying his red face in his hands.He could not believe how sickeningly cheesey he was being. He wanted to chop his own tongue off and throw it out the window onto the tracks.

 

Mark leaned foward too and propped an elbow on his knee and threw his other arm back around his gagging boyfriend's shoulders. "I can't believe I just said that," the younger groaned into his hands in pure horror. He was seriously stressing.

 

He heard Mark chuckle and felt lips on his hand. "Why are you acting like that?" the elder asked as he rested his chin on his shoulder. "Because I just told you want to be with you forever," Jinyoung answered, he tucked his head in more and sank fingers into dark roots. He felt Mark shrug, "So?"

 

"Mark, forever isn't something that's obtainable. It's a wish...a dream...a myth. It's not something that exists in real time, so for me to say that is foolish and childish," Jinyoung said shooting back upright.

 

Mark sat up too, grin still set in place, "I think you're thinking too hard about this Jinyoungie," he easily said. Jinyoung sat back into the seat and shook his head, "I don't think so. But I don't think you're thinking about what I said," he snapped, "I just stupidly said I want to be with you forever and you're not even giving me a real reaction. Didn't it phase you?"

 

Mark smiled wider, "Of course it did," he answered, "Why do you think I'm grinning like an idiot?"

 

"I just thought you found my freakout entertaining," Jinyoung mumbled feeling shy suddenly. "What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?," Mark asked in disbelief. Jinyoung pouted and crossed his arms, "A mean one?" he slowly answered starting to feel guilty about judging his boyfriend. Mark laughed again.

 

"Actually, I'm a boyfriend who is happy that his boyfriend is confident enough in our relationship's stability that he wants to get matching tattoos," he said...he felt like it was the longest sentence spoken in third person in history.

 

Jinyoung leaned against Mark again, "So you think it's something you would want to do with me?" he queried bashfully. 

 

Mark's grin was edging off his face now, he was bursting with happiness, "Let's do it," he laughed out.


	14. But, For Why?

"Have you lost your entire mind, Park Jinyoung?" Jaebum yelled at his best friend as they roamed around Jinyoung's favorite clothing store. Jinyoung cut his eyes at his friend, "I think it's functioning quite fine, thank you," he said icily. He didn't like the elder's initial reaction to his news about the tattoos. "I don't think it is friend," Jaebum said, this time calmer, "I'm pretty sure it's not even attached anymore. Where did you lose it at?"

 

"Why do you think I lost my mind, Jaebum?" Jinyoung asked as he held a bleached t-shirt up to his chest. He looked at himself in the full-length mirror a little ways away. He shook his head and put it back on the rack.

 

Jaebum leaned an elbow on the metal z-rack they were standing next to. "Because you're talking about getting matching tattoos," he said glaring at his best friend. Jinyoung continued to sift through the rack, "And? Your point?" he asked nonchalantly. Jaebum narrowed his eyes at the younger...who was avoiding eye contact. "My point is that tattoos are permanent," he growled.

 

"I know that," Jinyoung easily said.

 

"Which means that it's forever," Jaebum added as he reached over and placed a hand on top of the younger's. It was Jinyoung's turn to glare, "What are you saying, Im Jaebum?" he asked as he freed his hand so he could cross his arms.

 

"I'm saying that if shit goes left between you and Mark-hyung then you'll be stuck with a reminder for the rest of your life," Jaebum bluntly stated. Jinyoung took a step closer to his best friend, "What makes you think that something like that would happen?" he asked him, "Don't you believe in our relationship?" Jaebum's face softened and he placed strong arm around the younger's shoulders.

 

"Of course I do. I know you love him and I know he loves you. I see it," JB told him as he led his best friend out of the store and onto the sidewalk. Jinyoung raised skeptical brows, "But?" he knew his friend had more to say. 

 

Jaebum pointed over to the fruitstands across the street and Jinyoung nodded his approval."But, I also know that relationships aren't always guranteed to last. I know that sometimes no matter how hard people try, they aren't meant to be together," Jaebum continued once they were safely on the other side of the street. "You don't think we're meant to be together?" Jinyoung asked taken aback.

 

"I didn't say that, Jinyoungie," Jaebum backtracked with a shake of his head. He paused long enough to purchase two clear plastic cups filled with chunks of watermelon, pineapple, mango, strawberries. The cashier handed him his change and two plastic forks.

 

"What I'm saying is how can you be sure that your relationship will last?"

 

Jinyoung moved to sit at the bus stop. "Because I know that he's the only person I want to be with and I have to trust that our relationship will be strong enough to withstand any problems that may come. I have to believe in us or we won't work," he explained to his friend before popping a piece of mango into his mouth.

 

Jaebum joined him on the cement bench and knocked their knees together, "How do you know Mark feels as strongly as you do?" he asked him, "How do you know Mark is going to put his all into your relationship like you are?"

 

"That's what communication is for, friend," Jinyoung simply told him, "We talk about everything. When he's pissed off we talk, when I'm pissed off we talk. We promised to always talk to each other."

 

"What if you guys stop talking?" Jaebum asked as he stabbed some fruit with his fork, but left it at that.

 

"JB I don't know the answers to all your questions. We'll just have to cross those bridges if or when they come. Can you please stop quizzing me and just be excited with me?" Jinyoung asked in exasperation, "I really need my best friend to help me decide what we should get."

 

Jaebum chuckled and nodded, deciding to drop it. "Next thing I know you'll be asking me to help you choose an engagment ring...and then a house...and then baby names...and then matching plots," he joked.

 

"Woah, woah, woah," Jinyoung chuckled out while waving his filled hands, "One step at a time."

<>

"So..........." Mark began as he and Jackson played video games on his couch. Jackson paused the game and stared at his friend, "So?" he urged. "Jinyoungie and I have decided to get matching tattoos," Mark finally said. Jackson tilted his head back and laughed like the hyena he was in his past life.

 

"I hear wedding bells," he sang out.

 

Mark shrugged, "Maybe you will," he slickly said before reaching over to tap the start button on Jackson's controller to unpause the game. "What is the tattoo going to be of?" Jackson asked the elder curiously. Mark shrugged and replied, "Don't know yet. I'm letting Jinyoung decide since this will be his first tattoo and it was his idea."

 

"You two should get like a cheesy quote or like a heart shaped lock and heart shaped key," Jackson suggested.

 

Mark rolled his eyes, getting flashbacks of the cheesy couples' tattoo magazine, "Hell no," he said with a shake of his head. "What if that's what Jinyoungie wants?" Jackson asked his friend, pausing the game once again to look at Mark with raised brows, "What if he wants the cliche quotes of love and the 'been there, done that' lock and key analogy."

 

Mark sighed and sat back to think about it. He knew his boyfriend wasn't the type to follow the crowd and go with the norm...but maybe he wasn't like that about everything. Maybe when it came to love he was just as cheesy and romantic as they came. "If it's what he truly wants then I would get the lamest of the lame tattoos with him because it would still be something special we share," he genuinely responded.

 

Jackson nodded seeming impressed, "Good answer," he praised before a mischievous smile covered his handsome face. "But you should know that it won't be anything like that," he added. Mark cut his eyes at his best friend, "You know what he wants to get?" he questioned. Jackson eagerly nodded, "I sure do, JB-hyung sent me a pic of it yesterday," he revealed.

 

"What? How does JB know?" Mark asked in confusion.

 

"Jinyoung asked Jaebum-hyung to help him choose," Jackson simply explained. "Well tell me what it is," Mark ordered with a glare. Jackson vigorously shook his head, "Nope. It' s surprise," he said.

 

"What? Tell me so I can be prepared," Mark snapped as he pinched his friend's bicep. Jackson hissed in pain and yanked his arm away, "OW NO! I'm not telling! Don't you trust Jinyoung to make the right the decision?" he asked. Mark rolled his eyes and sighed, "Of course I do," he instantly responded, "I'l wait." Jackson reached over and pat Mark's head, "Good boy," he said ruffling the elder's hair.

 

Mark lifted a leg up and roughly kicked the younger off the couch, "Get the hell outta here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!


	15. Permanent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER!

Jinyoung groaned loudly and buried his face in the pillows, "Harder," he groaned. On wobbly arms, he rested the weight of his top half on his elbows and let his back dip into a nice arch. Mark's strong hands gripped his boyfriend's lower back and leaned into him until he felt the messy sheets get clogged between his fingers. Jinyoung grunted as his elbows folded underneath him from the sudden angle. Mark pushed Jinyoung's knees further apart with his own knees and used his perch on Jinyoung's back to drive himself deeper and harder.

 

Mark was ever the silent lover today and it worried Jinyoung through the pleasure. Normally he was fine with Mark being mostly silent...it normally meant he was on autopilot, but not now. Not after what they did today.

 

He lifted his head from the pillows and looked over at his left wrist at the fresh ink etched into his sensitive skin. 

<>

"Are you seriously going to make me keep this blindfold on the whole time?" a worried Mark asked as he was gently ushered into the leather tattooing chair. He had a scarf tied over his eyes and a black satin eye mask over that...it was their sex mask...but no one needed to know that. Jinyoung grinned and sat down in the tattooing chair beside his boyfriend.

 

"Glad you came back Prince," it was the very same tattoo artist that touched up Mark's tattoo not too long ago, Jun. His hair was lavender now. Jinyoung grinned and nodded, "You were honestly the only person I could think of to do this," he admitted. He had held onto Jun's card never intending to use it, but he was happy he kept it.

 

"So why the blindfold, Prince? What are you two getting?" Jun asked curiously. Jinyoung peered over at his silent boyfriend and saw the elder's head turned towards their voices, he was leaning in so he could hear the answer. Jinyoung was smarter than that though. He pulled a sheet of paper out of his jacket pocket and handed it over to Jun. Now I'm not the best artist, but if you could make them both look as close to this while also cleaning it up," he explained seriously.

 

Jun chuckled and studied Jinyoung's drawing, "How minimalist of you," he said turning his head sideways. Jinyoung shrugged, "It has a powerful message I promise," he replied. "So you're not going to drop any hints to what it is at all?" Mark cluelessly chimed in. "Trust me Mark-hyung," Jinyoung told him as he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve. 

 

Jun reached over and patted Mark's knee, "It's a cool tattoo, nothing crazy," he assured. "Can you at least tell me where it's going?" Mark begged, he was feeling extra anxious. "Left wrist," Jinyoung answered, "Now hush."

 

"You first? Or Pretty Boy?" Jun asked. Jinyoung let out a choppy breath and bravely responded, "Me." Jun nodded and moved to get his station ready.

<>

Jinyoung smiled at the swollen permanent abrasion; the more he looked at the more he loved it and the more it scared him. He flinched when he felt Mark pinch his bum. "Ow," he whined. Mark hovered over his boyfriend until the front if his shoulders touched the back of the younger's. "Am I boring you back here?" he breathily asked in Jinyoung's ear, "Because you look like you're spacing out."

 

Mark left arm snaked over Jinyoung's and placed his hand on top of the younger's, lacing their fingers together. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked as an afterthought.

 

Jinyoung silently stared at their hands and then at their tattoos and then he smiled. He lifted up onto his elbow again and pushed Mark away. "No I don't want to stop, I just want to change positions," he finally said. He pushed a startled Mark onto his back and climbed on top of him. He locked eyes witht the elder and easily impaled himself.

 

Mark grunted and ran his hands up Jinyoung's thighs and let them rest on the younger's hips. Every time Jinyoung lifted up Mark was yanking him back down. Jinyoung squeezed his eyes shut, fisted his hands against Mark's chest, and arched his back. Even through the condom, he could feel Mark's piercing rubbing up against his insides in the best way. The new spiky-ended bar Mark had put in was adding extra stimulation.

 

Jinyoung shifted from lifting and dropping to moving back and forth, rolling his hips every now and again. 

 

Mark let a hand slide over his boyfriend's tummy, stopping to hook his finger in the silver semi-hoop protruding through his belly button. The area was red and swollen again. "You've gotta start wearing t-shirts under your sweaters, Jinyoungie," Mark scolded while tugging on the piercing. Jinyoung hissed in pain and answered, "I do. I just forgot to put on one today.

 

Mark could understand why the younger would've forgotten, what with the excitement of getting a tattoo.

 

"Keep pulling on it," Jinyoung urged. Normally he wouldn't want his belly button to be agitated but, given their current activity, the pain only heightened his pleasure. Mark grinned and twisted the ring slightly, "You're becoming a masochist," he teased. Jinyoung arched deeper and shook his head, "Only slightly," he conceded.

 

Mark gripped Jinyoung's hip tighter with his other hand as he tugged the younger's piercing a little harder. "What if I just ripped it right out?" he taunted, "Accidentally of course." "If you accidentally rip out my navel ring I will rip out your cock ring on purpose," Jinyoung easily threatened. Mark chuckled and poked his belly button, "Understood," he agreed.

 

Mark grabbed ahold of the younger's biceps and flipped him over onto his back, skillfully never breaking their connection.

 

Jinyoung wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's hips and pulled him down closer. He circled his arms around Mark's shoulders and hugged him close to kiss him. It was a sloppy kiss, but damn if it didn't turn Jinyoung on even more. He pulled back taking care to catch Mark's bottom lip between his teeth. "Jinyoung, I can't move with you holding onto me like a koala," Mark said. With his bottom lip held captive, every word he said showcased his perfect bottom teeth.

 

"I can't help it," Jinyoung whined as he buried his face in the elder's neck, "I'm feeling very clingy all of a sudden." He nipped at his boyfriend's soft skin hoping that the red welts would stick. "I want you to hold me," Jinyoung added before sinking his teeth into Mark's Adam's apple. Mark rested on his elbows and yanked Jinyoung's hands away. 

 

He sat up on his knees and roughly pushed the younger's knees up against his chest, "I will hold you when we're finished," he promised. Mark rested his weight on Jinyoung's folded legs and pushed his way inside again. Jinyoung groaned loudly in his throat and let his hands reach behind him to throw the pillow away, it was adding unecessary elevation. 

 

Jinyoung wasn't the hugest fan of the pretzel postition, it made his breathing feel constricted, but today it felt stupidly amazing. Mark was digging extra deep and he would deal with having his knees pressing into his chin for that satisfaction he felt coming. "Harder," he urged again.

 

Mark nodded and immediately obliged. He pounded into his boyfriend harder and bit back his smile when the headboard began to talk to the wall. "Oh my God!" Jinyoung moaned at the top of his lungs. Mark had the stamina and strength of someone twice his size and Jinyoung was truly thankful for it. Jinyoung's had flew up to grip the metal rods of the headboard to brace himself.

 

It was Mark's turn to notice the tattoo. It looked so foreign on Jinyoung's wrist. He never expected his boyfriend to get a tattoo...let alone allow his first one to be a couples' tattoo. 

<>

Mark anxiously snatched off his blindfold and peered down at his left wrist. The tattoo seemed blurry at first, but his eyesight was just adjusting to the bright lights. When his vision cleared up he studied the new ink. 

 

It was a simple tattoo; nothing too crazy. He liked it.

 

"What do you think, Mark-hyung?" Jinyoung asked from over his shoulder. He hadn't even noticed the younger was standing behind his chair. He looked up at his boyfriend and smiled, "I like it," he answered, "It's cool."

 

Jinyoung smiled back and nodded, "I think so too," he agreed. He held his arm down next to Mark's and pulled back the poorly wrapped gauze, "See? They connect," he informed. Mark grinned wider, "That actually makes these tattoos even cooler," he laughed out."

<>

Mark shook himself out of auto pilot when he heard Jinyoung say, "I'm gonna come."

 

He released the younger's legs so he could settle between them. He spread his knees again, hooked  his arms behind Jinyoung's knees, and hiked the younger's bottom up a little. Jinyoung draped his arms over the elder's shoulders and kissed him again.

 

Jinyoung pressed his chest into Mark's when he felt his core tighten. "I'm gonna come," he said again breathily. Mark nipped at his boyfriend's chin, "Me too," he said back. Jinyoung hugged Mark tighter and squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath as he coated his and Mark's tummies with his release. Mark was climaxing right behind as promised. 

 

He let Jinyoung's legs drop and allowed his weight rest on the younger's chest. He reached up and pushed Jinyoung's wet hair back and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Jinyoung smiled and the soft gesture as his breathing became less erratic.

 

After a few minutes, Mark rolled off his boyfriend and settled on his back beside him.

 

He held his left arm above his head and looked at his new tattoo again. "Give me your left hand," he ordered with a nudge to the dozing Jinyoung's side. Jinyoung quietly lifted his arm and held his hand out for his boyfriend to take. Mark pressed his wrist against the younger's studied their tattoos. Together their tattoos created a full heartbeat line. Jinyoung had smartly decided to request red ink so they stood out proudly. The zig-zags started out small but spiked as the tattoo moved from his wrist to Jinyoung's.

 

"Wouldn't it have been easier to connect if one of us got the tattoo on the right wrist?" he asked as an afterthought.

 

Jinyoung's eyes found their matching tattoos and said, "Vena Amoris." Mark's face scrunched in confusion, "What does that mean?" he queried looking at the younger briefly.

 

"I read in a book somewhere that people used to believe that there was a vein that lead from the tip of the left ring finger all the way to the heart," Jinyoung expertly explained, "I like the idea, so it only made sense to get the tattoo over where the vein passes...you know..since it's a heartbeat. And also, the heart is on the left side too."

 

"I'm guessing that's why you also chose red then huh?" Mark asked running his thumb over Jinyoung's tattoo. Jinyoung did his best to shrug, "It only made sense. Plus, everyone gets black ink...so mainstream," he acknowledged. Mark laughed as he released his boyfriend's hand, "Of course," he patronized. 

 

Mark rolled onto his side, wrapped a lazy arm over the younger's tummy, and buried his face in Jinyoung's neck. "I really like that they connect," he continued, "it's like having two tattoos in one."

 

Jinyoung freed an arm so he could throw it over Mark's shoulders, "I wanted you to understand that separately we're ok, but we're not completely whole unless we're together," he told him as he let his other arm cover the limb over his stomach, "I know it sounds cheesy..." Funny he wanted to be held, but he was the one doing the holding. He just wanted to make sure Mark wouldn't go anywhere for a very long time.

 

"Hey, hey, hey, it can't be cheesy if it's true," Mark appeased before placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend's clavicle.

 

Jinyoung hugged Mark tighter, "So you really like it?" he asked feeling very insecure. Mark smiled into Jinyoung's neck, his sleepiness beginning to get to him,"I love it and I love you," he mumbled as his eyes drooped.

 

"Forever?" Jinyoung mumbled back. He was giving in to his drowsiness too.

 

"For as long as I can," Mark promised.


End file.
